Stand by Me
by PurpleHale
Summary: IDIOT! Shikamaru’s eyes widened and his gaze turned towards her. “Huh?” he asked. After throwing a paper bag with something hard in it on my face...and now calling me an idiot... I'm totally confused, troublesome woman. -One Shot-


This concept was taken in the Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den where the Naruto Casts where normal highschool students

This is a Valentine's Day treat for ShikaIno fans

Hope you'll enjoy it

The title Stand by Me is the OST of Boys Before Flowers (Korean Hana Yori Dango) sang by SHINee (Korean Band)

I'm currently addicted to the series...

**……………………………………**

**Stand By Me**

**A Valentine's Day Special  
**

**……………………………………**

Sakura looked at her watch; it was exactly 7:45 in the morning. She hurriedly went to her locker to change her shoes. After changing she started walking to her classroom when she heard a voice calling her from behind.

"Neh!? Sakura-chan I like Chocolate Cake." Naruto said while trying to catch up on Sakura's fast steps. A wide grin plastered on Naruto's lips as he walked beside the now annoyed Sakura.

"And why do you think I'll give you chocolates, huh Naruto?" Sakura replied sarcastically as they entered their classroom. Naruto's wide grin vanished and there he sulked at the far corner of the room. Sakura sighed and went to her seat in front of the teacher's table.

_"Geh!!! What's this black and disgusting smoke!?"_ Ino thought while trying to remove it by waving her hand to remove the black smoke. She just arrived at the classroom to find it engulfed by a weird black smoke. Ino wandered her eyes and saw where it came from. Uzumaki Naruto the new transfer student in there class was sulking at the very back corner of the room.

And to answer her question a voice said, "It seems that he's persuading Sakura to give him chocolates for Valentine's Day." Ino turned her head at the person to find her seatmate Shikamaru at her back. "Shikamaru!?" she said.

"You're blocking the way, Ino." he said. Realizing that she's still standing at the entrance she moves to the side to let Shikamaru pass.

"So it's about Valentine's Day, huh?" Ino said sheepishly. Shikamaru turned to her direction and frowned. "I don't know why a lot of guys are making this a big deal." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at her with disbelief. "What? It's not like their going to die if they don't receive one, how troublesome." he continued.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That's why you're unpopular with the ladies' Shikamaru." Ino retorted. Shikamaru answered with a scowl.

"Valentine's Day is a day where the ladies' have a chance to show and express their love and appreciation to their special someone." Ino stated. "Of course, that's by giving them chocolates. Also it's like a gamble for them since there's a chance that their feelings might be reciprocated too." she added while crossing her arms.

Her eyes wandered at the guy behind Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in Konoha Gakuen. Shikamaru caught Ino's eyes looking at the Uchiha Sasuke.

"That's why it's troublesome." he replied while resting his chin on his hand. Ino sigh at her seatmates' reply. Shikamaru really is an unenthusiastic guy, it's like he's not interested in anything. Her thoughts were interrupted as their homeroom teacher entered the room.

**…………………………….…**

Kakashi was explaining things when he notices that most of his students were busy doing their own stuff. Uchiha Sasuke was staring out the window. Uzumaki Naruto was filling up the room of his gloomy mood. Inuzuka Kiba was talking to the other guys. Aburame Shino was reading his JUMP Comics. Akimichi Chouji was busy munching his potato chips. Sai was doodling on his notebook and Shikamaru was sleeping on his desk.

The girl's were also busy talking about something that he doesn't know. Even the class representative Haruno Sakura was busy writing on her notebook. Yamanaka Ino was dozing off. At least Hyuuga Hinata was listening to him.

"Uhm, excuse me everyone but may I have your attention." Kakashi said. "It's not long, so after this you can do anything you want." he continued. There was a minute of silence then everyone sat properly and looked at him. _And now they listen to me. _ He thought and a sweat drop formed on Kakashi's forehead.

**…………………………….…**

Everyone listened to Kakashi-sensei's small speech about the following things the class must do except for one. Shikamaru was still in his deep slumber. Ino noticed it and decided to wake him up.

"Oi! Shikamaru, wake up!" she whispered. No reaction. She decided to repeat it but her efforts were futile. Shikamaru sleeps like lard and very hard to wake up. Annoyed, she kicked his right leg that wake the sleeping boy. "Ouch!" Shikamaru reacted in a loud voice.

He raised his head and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. When his vision cleared he faced the person that kicked him none other than his seatmate Ino. "Did you just kick me?" he asked with annoyance on his voice.

Then Shikamaru noticed everyone's looking at the two of them. "Is anything wrong Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi asked confused by the commotion. "It's nothing, sensei." Shikamaru replied and gave Ino a glare. "Troublesome woman." he muttered under his breath where Ino replied with a smile.

**…………………………….…**

Lunchtime approached and the rooms were once again filled with noise. Sakura, Ino and Hinata went to their school ground to eat their _bento_ (lunchbox). Girls from other section surrounded the grounds too.

All the talk centered on the nearing Valentine's Day and who they'll be giving it to. Sakura, Ino and Hinata can't help but eavesdrop on the others too while also speaking of the topic.

"Oi Ino! Who's the person that'll receive your chocolate?" Sakura asked then took a bite on her melon pan. "You're right Sakura, to whom will I give my precious chocolate." Ino replied with a sigh. Sakura looked at Ino confused. "Don't tell me you still haven't chosen one?" Sakura asked.

"Nope I got already a list of guys for my _giri-choko_ (obligatory chocolate) but I don't know to whom I'll give my _honmei-choko_ (special chocolate)." Ino replied. "So who's on the list?" Sakura asked.

"Of course there's Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun and I'm having the difficulties of choosing from the Akatsuki-senpai's." Ino said while counting her fingers. "It's hard to choose from the senpai's since almost everyone's a bishounen." she continued with a sigh.

"I can't believe you!!!" Sakura said with the shock voice. Ino glared at Sakura. "I'm not like you Sakura who only has Sasuke-kun on your mind." she added and the pink haired girl blushed hard.

Ino turned to the other direction and gave Hinata a sly smile. "Neh? Hinata-chan, who'll be the lucky guy that'll receive Hinata-chan's chocolate aside from your cousin Neji-senpai." Ino teased. The Hyuuga heiress turned into a tomato and Ino burst laughing. Sakura who regain her composure giggled at the shy Hinata.

Then something popped on Sakura's mind. "Neh!? Ino, how about you give your _honmei-choko_ to Shikamaru." Sakura said. Ino's eyes widen from what Sakura just said. "Are you kidding me Sakura?" she replied. "Why would I give something to that lazy bum?"

"Well you've been friends since forever so instead of finding a guy you hardly know, how about considering Shikamaru?" Sakura replied. Ino thought for a second. Shikamaru will be her boyfriend? Now that's what you don't see everyday. "Impossible!" Ino said. "Were like fire and ice, we don't go well with each other."

"Well, I was just saying that for your sake. I find you two very cute by the way." Sakura said and blushed. _Were cute together? _Ino thought and blushed. "And Shikamaru's very popular with the girl's you know. I don't want you to regret if some other girl takes him." she added.

_Shikamaru!? Is popular with the ladies? Why haven't I heard of this?_ Feeling irritated about it, Ino just dismissed her irritation.

While they were enjoying their little talks they heard the conversation's of the other group of girls. They decided to eavesdrop a little to know who's going to receive a lot of chocolate.

_ "Neh!? What do you think Sasuke-kun will like chocolate cake or the normal chocolate?" one of the girl's said. "Were not sure but I'm going to give my chocolate to Sasuke-kun." the other's replied. "I'll be giving one to Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi-san." the other answered._

_ "Eh? I'll give mine to Sai-kun." the girl said blushing. "I hope Kiba-kun will accept mine though." said the other one. "Kyaa!! I'll give my chocolate to Neji-senpai." the girl said enthusiastically. _

_ "Where can we see the Akatsuki-senpai's?" the other's asked. "I heard Shikamaru-kun takes naps beside the school riverside." the other girls stated. _

The mere thought of Shikamaru receiving chocolates or having a girlfriend made Ino winced and irritated.

**…………………………….…**

On the other hand the boys were also busy talking about the approaching event. One section had there lunch on the rooftop.

"Neh? Who do you think will receive a lot of chocolate?" Kiba started. The boy's turned their head and Kiba was thrown aback to see his classmates crying.

**"OF COURSE IT'LL BE SASUKE-KUN!!!" **they said in unison. **"SASUKE-KUN WILL TAKE ALL THE CHOCOLATES AND NOTHING WILL BE LEFT FOR US!!!"** they continued. **"IT'S BECAUSE SASUKE-KUN'S THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE CAMPUS AND WE CAN'T BEAT HIM IN ANYTHING!!!" **they added.

A sweat drop formed on Kiba's forehead. "Oi! Oi! You don't have to be that pessimistic." he said to comfort his classmates. _Oi!!! Sasuke what did you do with these poor boys. _Kiba thought and gave them an uncertain smile.

As on cue the others arrived. Shikamaru and Chouji sat a meter away from Kiba. Shino sat beside him. Naruto sat beside Shikamaru while Sai followed him.

"Sakura-chan was so mean." Naruto began. "And I was just trying to help her so that she'll not have difficulties on giving me something." he continued and started eating his instant ramen. "You really think she'll waste time on giving you one." Kiba stated.

"Oi Kiba!!! Don't put me as one of those unpopular losers." Naruto retorted while pointing his chopstick to Kiba. Naruto froze as he felt murderous intents in the air. He looked ahead and saw his classmates giving off a deathly aura.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO??? WHO'S THE UNPOPULAR LOSER**" they said in unison. Naruto slowly move to the door and dashed when they turned their direction to him. "**AH!!! GOMENASAI!!! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!** **OI! OI! CAN'T YOU ACCEPT A JOKE?**" Naruto shouted while running for his life.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grunted. "Everyone's just wasting their time on this event." he continued. Kiba laughed at his remark. "It's seems that you dislike Valentine's Day so much, Shikamaru." Kiba stated.

Chouji choked on his food and looked at Shikamaru's reaction. Silence came for a moment, Shikamaru inserted his hands on his pocket then answered, "Nah, not really. Everyone's just too pump up for this event."

Kiba smiled then replied, "If you're worrying that you'll not receive a single chocolate then you're wrong." Shikamaru arched his left brow in confusion of Kiba's answer. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Shikamaru yo, you're a genius so you should have an idea of it." Kiba replied.

"I actually have no idea of what you're talking about." Shikamaru replied. Kiba was about to say something when the bell rang signaling that lunch break already ended. Shikamaru stood up and dusted off his pants. The others also started cleaning up and returned to their classrooms.

While walking towards the classroom, Chouji tapped Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru turned his head back to look at a worried face of his best friend. "You okay, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked with a worried tone. Shikamaru smirked and said, "I already forgot the whole thing Chouji, you don't have to worry." Chouji watched as Shikamaru walked away.

**…………………………….…**

_Ino was running as fast as she can. Tears poured on her cerulean orbs. _

_She was holding a paper bag on her left hand. She can' believe what just happened._

_She was never humiliated in her whole life not until a little while ago._

_After that she just ran away not knowing where to go._

...  


_While tears filled her eyes she didn't noticed that someone was in front of her and they collided._

_"Ouch!" the two said in unison. Ino fell flat on the ground._

_A hand extended to help her stand. She raised her head to see the person she bumped._

_There stood extending his hand was his childhood friend Nara Shikamaru._

...

_"Are you okay, Ino?" he asked. Ino accepted his hand and now she's standing._

_"I'm fine." she said and lowered her face to hide her swollen eyes._

_Shikamaru on the other hand noticed that the moment she helped her._

_Is she crying? He thought for a moment then got the paper bag that fell with her._

...

_He gave the bag to Ino and waved goodbye but was halted when he realized that two hands where holding the hem of his shirt._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Can you accompany me for a little bit." she answered._

_Still confused of the sudden rush of events, Shikamaru nodded._

...

_He decided to bring Ino at his favorite place where he watches the clouds._

_"Wow! This place is breathtaking Shikamaru." Ino exclaimed._

_Shikamaru lie down and just let Ino do what she wants. _

_Then after a while the blonde girl sat beside him._

...

_ "Did it help?" he asked still looking at the clouds._

_Ino smiled and replied, "Yup! It helped relieve me. Thank you!"_

_Shikamaru just looked at her then returned his gaze at the sky._

_"Neh!? Shikamaru," Ino called after a while. Shikamaru rose and turned at Ino's direction._

...

_He came face to face with the paper bag Ino was holding a while ago._

_"What's this?" he asked. Ino smiled and said, "It's a gift." she replied._

_When he got the bag, Ino stood up and walked away._

_But it was not his birthday. So what's the occasion?_

...

_She turned back and said, "Thank you, Shikamaru. You always stand beside me."_

_Shikamaru was frozen at his place._

_Did just Yamanaka Ino smile at her?_

_And damn, that smile just made his heart skipped a beat._

...

_After that incident, Shikamaru and Ino became the center of attention._

_His father Shikaku just spread the news that Ino gave him chocolates to the whole village._

_There was not a day where they were not teased about the whole thing._

_Until that day where Ino said something, that broke his young heart._

...

_"I DON'T LIKE SHIKAMARU! _

_I JUST GAVE THE CHOCOLATE TO HIM SINCE HE DID NOT ACCEPT IT!"_

_The "He" he was talking about was her crush at their school._

_The whole gift thing was nothing but a thrown and decline gift._

_After that the whole teasing stopped._

...

_"Finally they stopped pestering us, don't you think so Shikamaru?" Ino started._

_"Huh? Ah yeah." he answered and walked away._

_Ino's eyes widen. She felt cold by the way Shikamaru replied to her._

_On that day, Shikamaru started to be aloof with women._

**…………………………….…**

Kiba was about to say back then that Shikamaru was actually popular too. Maybe he didn't notice it but a lot of girls took a liking at him when he topped the Entrance Exam. Though he always said the he's just lucky.

Kiba was about to return to his classroom when he noticed the huge crowd in front the bulletin board. "Oi! What's this all about?" Kiba asked he's classmate as he approached them. "Oi! Kiba, you're on the list. Lucky you!!!" a guy said.

"Huh!? What are you yapping about?" he asked then he's eyes widen at the poster he saw. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???!!!" He took one poster and hurriedly returned to his classroom.

"Oi! Everyone, I have bad news!!!" Kiba announced. Everyone turned at his direction. "What's wrong? Are we in under attack?" Naruto asked. "Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke inserted. And the two started a heating argument. He pasted the poster on their board. There were shrieks, screams, and grunts from his classmates.

**"THE FIRST KONOHA GAKUEN IKEMEN CONTEST!!! **

**SUPPORT THE FF BY GIVING YOUR FAVORITES YOUR HONMEI-CHOKO!!!"**

That was what was written at the poster but everyone was shock to see who the candidates were. There were a couple of names listed. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Pein, Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru.

...

_There are 12 contestants and 12 winners. _

_A lucky girl can date the guy she supported in the draw lots _

_so you have to support the one you really like.  
_

...

Everyone shrieked as the names were read. Ino was shock to find Shikamaru in it. "Never thought you were popular with the ladies', Shikamaru." Ino said. Shikamaru stifled a yawn and replied, "Who made this contest anyway? How troublesome." He then returned to his seat.

She was about to return to her seat when a flock of girls surrounded Shikamaru. "Kyaa! Shikamaru-kun, I'll give you my chocolate." One of their classmates said. The others also said that they'll offer their chocolate to him. Shikamaru nodded and muttered thanks.

**......................................................**

She trolled the familiar neighborhood where she lived. She was kind of pissed by the ruckus they made about that Ikemen Contest. She was supposed to be happy since there's a chance she'll have a date of one of the contestants. She kicked the nearby can. "You idiot!!!" she muttered.

Arriving at her house, she immediately went to her room and lay on her bed. She needed to calm down. She needed to recollect why she's pissed about the whole thing. And there it hit her; she was actually disturbed by Shikamaru being listed there.

The reason, she has no idea. _Why am I pissed over things related to him!? It's not like I liked him. _Shikamaru was never her type but she did acknowledge that over the years he grew as a fine good-looking young man.

She had frequently seen some students turning their heads on his direction then blushes or shrieks from happiness. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she always starts a fight with him. She loved having his attention focused on her and hates when he's in the company of others.

_Am I such an attention-seeker? _And there it hit her. _OMG!!! I like him! But, but when did this happen. _Ino massaged her temples and tried to think when she started liking Shikamaru. She remembered one Valentine's that she was dumped by her crush and Shikamaru was the one who comforted her.

She remembered they were teased a lot because of that. Though she showed irritation whenever the topic comes up she actually liked it from the inside. She would hide her excitement but that ended when she slip a tongue and said that she never liked Shikamaru.

But after that she missed the teasing and she also noticed that Shikamaru became cold to her. She was hurt because she thought that she would always be there to comfort here. After a while she decided that she's going to make Shikamaru returned to the Shikamaru back then. She's going to retrieve him no matter how many girls she must fight.

**……………………………………**

The next day came and a huge ruckus happened at the principal's office. The candidates of the Ikemen Contest came to the principal to cancel the said event. The one to lead them was the student representative Hyuuga Neji.

After a long debate of the matter, they knew where the idea came. It was promoted by the ex-director Jiraiya since he said that celebrating the Valentine's Day normally would be boring. But due to the candidates refusal the event was canceled. "Tsk! How boring! Those kids sure are party poopers." Jiraiya said to Tsunade. "That's why I told you that idea was stupid." she replied.

When Hyuuga Neji announced the cancelation of the event, a lot of girls reacted. The young hearts of the girls were crushed by the news. But it was also inclined that the girls can still give their chocolates to the guys they like.

Ino let a relieved sigh when she heard the news. "You seem relieved? Aren't you supposing to act broken-hearted or something?" Shikamaru asked. "Your precious chance to date the guy you like was just cut off." he continued.

"I don't have to enter such contest just to have a date with that person." she replied with a smile on her lips. Shikamaru was confused of Ino's actions, knowing her since they were toddlers she's suppose to sulk in a corner or be angry of the cancelation. But here he sees her smiling nonchalantly.

"Oi! Shikamaru, I heard from someone at Suna Gakuen's that he saw someone from Konoha with their senpai." Kiba announced. Shikamaru looked at him. Ino who was preoccupied of her thoughts turned her head to Kiba. "And then?" Shikamaru replied lazily. Kiba grinned widely and said with emphasis, "He told me that he saw the guy who topped the Entrance Exam in Konoha with the one who also topped Suna."

"Hmm… Are you talking about Temari?" he asked. "BINGO!!!" Kiba replied. "So what's the score? Are you courting her?" he asked. Ino can't help but eavesdrop in their conversation. "Baka! Who would date that troublesome woman anyway?" he replied. Kiba raised his brow of disbelief. "I was just asked by the principal to deliver something to Suna's principal." he answered and rested his chin at his hand. "It just happened that she's the one who led the way." he added.

"Eh? And here I thought you both look good together." Kiba said. Ino felt a sudden pain in her chest. _If Kiba talks about them looking good together, does it means they've seen each other more than once? _Ino thought. Shikamaru glanced into Ino's direction and wondered what made Yamanaka Ino's expression grumpy.

**……………………………………**

"And why am I dragged here?" Shikamaru asked irritated. "Aw come on, Shikamaru, don't you wanna know to whom the girls will be giving there chocolates." Naruto answered and gave him a pat in the back. "No! This is a waste of time, I'm going home." he replied.

"Hey wait!!" Naruto shouted and grappled Shikamaru so he can't move. "Don't be such a party pooper Shikamaru." Kiba said. Shikamaru looked at Chouji for help but was answered with a smile and shrug. Finally he surrendered and let the others led him.

"And who invited these idiots?!!" Naruto said angrily while pointing to Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke gave him a deathly glare while Sai gave him one of his signature smiles. "Don't complain Naruto, the more the merrier." Kiba answered.

"Hey, there coming." Shino announced. The boys quickly hide in posts, shrubs and anything that can cover them. Slowly they peeked and saw Sakura, Hinata and Ino going inside a shop with other girls.

"So who do you think they'll give their chocolates?" Kiba asked. "I want Sakura-chan's chocolates." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at Ino who looks like having a difficulty of choosing something. After that incident, he always hated chocolate that is why he refuses girls that gives him every Valentines. Some thought that he was weird since every guy he knew gets happy when they receive one.

_I wonder if to whom she'll be giving it this time. _He thought and it always irritated him whenever he remembers that incident with Ino. But deep down he's still troubled of that feeling that haunts him every time he sees Ino. _What's wrong with you, my heart? It's been years, you should learn to move on. _He let out a long sigh and looked at the sky tinted with orange signaling that the day has ended.

**……………………………………**

Finally the day everyone is waiting for has arrived. The school was very lively and girls where carrying bags full of chocolates. Friends gave their chocolates to each other. While the others were looking for opportunities to give theirs to the guy they like.

Neji noticed his cousin Hinata fidgeting around like she's so nervous she might faint anytime. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" he asked. Hinata looked at her cousin and blushed. "Uhm.. Yes, I'm just nervous." she replied.

When they arrived at the lockers, he noticed an irritated Uchiha Sasuke emptying his locker which was dumped with boxes. Together with feeling pity and opening his locker, boxes fell on the floor. A sweat drop formed on his forehead and he let out a long sigh. _This is going to be tiring day. _He thought and also started emptying his locker.

"Chouji!!!" Ino called. Chouji who was busy eating his chips looked towards Ino who was walking towards him. "Here you go. Happy Valentines Day, Chouji." Ino said and handed him a small box. "Thanks Ino." he said with a wide smile on his lips. "What happen to Shikamaru?" Ino asked. Chouji scratched his head and chuckled. "He's hiding somewhere." He replied which was questioned with a raised eyebrow from Ino.

Ino was stomping her way looking for that lazy bum. _"He's hiding somewhere." Chouji replied. "When a group of girls flocked around him, he got scared and ran away." he continued chuckling. "And why would he be scared?" Ino asked. "He should be happy since he's fortunate enough to receive something." she added. "You know Shikamaru, he hates this kind of events and might be somewhere taking a nap." _She ended up not finding him. Shikamaru never showed up for class that day.

**……………………………………**

A yawn was stifled by Shikamaru as he woke up in his long nap. _Ah!! That was a nice nap. _He stretched his numb arms and looked at the sky. He glanced on his watch, 3:30 pm. He blinked twice and gave the watch another glance. _Shit! I practically slept the whole day. Oh well, there's nothing I can do anyway._

Deciding to continue his nap, he heard footsteps. "AH!! There you are, you lazy bum!!" a familiar voice called. He turned to the direction to find someone unexpectedly. His eyes widened seeing a Yamanaka Ino panting. "Ino?!" he muttered.

"Don't Ino me, idiot!" she replied. "Do you know how long I've been searching for you?!" she added. She walked towards him and threw into his face a paper bag. Shikamaru felt like this happened before. Déjà vu! This was like the time he brought Ino here at the same date at the same time.

He rose from his position and gave Ino a confused look. "And I can't believe how far this place is. I felt like I hiked a mountain." she continued. Still stunned from the things happening, Shikamaru was able to utter something. "What is this?" he asked. "Huh!? Of course it's chocolate, idiot!" she answered. "I know. But why did you give me this?" he asked.

He held the paper bag and felt pain stung him. "Did he not accept it?" he asked coldly. Ino froze from her position. She was actually afraid of that question from Shikamaru. "I'm not someone who you can just throw your rejected gifts, you know." he started. "IDIOT!!!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his gaze turned towards her. "Huh?" he asked. " I want the same Shikamaru who was always with Me." she replied. "I never meant those things I said before." she continued as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Idiot! Why are you crying?" he asked and wiped her tears. "It's because everyday I feel that you're going far away and I can't catch up." she said between her sobs. "I don't want my best friend to hate me!!!" He scratched his head and let out a sigh. "Troublesome."

Without realizing he caught Ino in a tight hug. "Don't cry. You're not a kid anymore." he said. Ino's eyes widened. Shikamaru was hugging her and she can feel his heartbeat. She panicked since she realized he might hear her heartbeat which is now beating abnormally. She drew back and wiped her tears away. "Thank you." he said shyly. She smiled and thought how cute Shikamaru was when he's being shy.

**……………………………………**

Shikamaru opened the box Ino gave him and was shocked to find the chocolate pieces molded as deers. "You really are a troublesome woman, Yamanaka Ino." A smirked formed on his face. _"Shikamaru... I want you to always Stand by Me."_

...  
...

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

thank you for reading ^3^

Stand by Me: I used this sentence as a medium of somewhat relation to Shikamaru and Ino... as you can see in Naruto, Shikamaru always stays beside Ino whenever she's in a pinch... so might as well put it in emphasis here... I thought it's not a good sentence to use but I decided that this is essential to the plot... and I think I'll be writing a Sequel for this which is of course White Day, details will probably spoil you so I don't intend to give any information about it.


End file.
